A Deal With the Captain
by Salomedancing
Summary: Oneshot. When Wendy's daughter Jane is captured, Wendy makes her way to Neverland to negotiate for her release.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to J. M. Barrie

AN: Thanks to Japanpeterpan for beta.

This story have been edited to fit the ratings of Un-edited version is found on my LiveJournal.

**A Deal With the Captain**

Wendy let Jane follow Peter Pan to Neverland, and then she waited every night for her daughter to return to her. She sat by the open window in the nursery and let her mind fly after her child, and in her imagination Wendy followed Jane on thousands of adventures. So when she one night suddenly felt that her child was in the greatest of perils, she didn't hesitate a moment. Heedless of any dangers she rose, and her maternal love stretched like a bridge up in the air, she sprang out on it, never fearing a second that she would fall. Thus she ran on light feet, sure that her love would take her safely to Neverland, where Jane needed her.

And arrived she did, but not on a shore, and not on soft grass. Instead her slipper-clad foot stepped down on hard planks, and when the moon slowly emerged from the cloud that had hidden it, Wendy could see that she was standing on the deck of a large ship. It alarmed her, but it also confused her, and for a moment or two she just stood there. Then, as she took a first hesitant step, a hand closed around her arm, and she screamed.

Everything turned very tumultuous for a while. Several hands grabbed at her, and Wendy was tossed and turned, as she tried to twist out of the grip. Eventually she found herself securely held between two large men.

"Let me go!" she screamed, but the men around her just laughed. Then she heard a voice that was all too familiar to her, and Wendy stopped fighting.

"What do we have here?"

One of the pirate answered rather excitedly. "It's a woman, Captain. A real woman."

"So I see."

Wendy stared down on her feet, her heart hammering in her chest. She knew that voice, knew it very well. The owner of it ought to be dead, she remembered clearly how the crocodile had opened her mouth to swallow Captain Hook whole. But he wasn't dead, he was here, and approaching her, and Wendy could not lift her eyes and look at him. She watched his boots instead, how they came into view, and came to a stop close to her. Then cold steel touched her throat, and her head was forced up by the deadly threat of the hook.

He looked almost the same. Wendy would have expected him to look older, but instead he looked younger than she remembered him. She wondered how that could be, but then she realised that Hook hadn't changed, it was she who saw him with other eyes. She had grown up, and now they were both adults staring at each other. Apart from that, he was as immaculately dressed and turned out as ever, and the intensity of his brilliant blue eyes was the same as well.

He looked her over carefully, beckoning a lantern closer to her face. The hook turned her face, then back again, and a finger traced the outline of her jawbone, then her mouth.

"I know you," he said finally. "You are little Wendy Darling, only not so little anymore. What are you doing here?"

"I have come for my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Hook looked faintly surprised, then enlightened. "Ah, yes. It's true that I have a girl-child in my possession. I stole her from Pan mere hours ago, and it was he I was expecting to come for her, not you. And she is your daughter, you say. This is an unexpected turn of events, but not, my dear, an unwelcome one."

Hook nodded at the men who held her, and they let go of her. He then bestowed her with an elaborate bow, and offered her his arm.

"May I escort you to my cabin then? We need to talk, but the deck and the company of my men are hardly fitting."

Wendy reluctantly accepted, and he brought her with him, leaving a choir of disappointed murmurs behind, words that Wendy couldn't quite catch the content of, which she was quite glad about.

In the cabin Hook turned to her, looking slightly amused. "You want me to release your child?"

Happy that Hook seemed understanding of her purpose, Wendy nodded. "Yes."

"And what do you propose to give me in return?"

"Give?"

"I'm a pirate. I don't do things for free. If you want her freedom, then you will have to pay me for it."

Wendy was at a loss. She had brought nothing, apart from the clothes on her body, and she rather doubted that Hook would want her robe and nightgown. Reluctantly she removed her plain wedding band and stretched it out towards him.

"Here. That is all I have to offer."

Hook took it, turned it in his hand, and then he threw it away. Wendy made a movement to retrieve it, but he stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"That's just a mere trinket. I have no use for it."

"But I have nothing else!"

That made him smile. "Oh yes, you do. I want what I cannot get here, and you can give it to me. It's been a long time since a real lady lay in my bed, and it's there I want you. If you comply to my wishes tonight, I promise you that your child will go free."

"But I'm married!"

"So?"

Wendy didn't know what to say. She had never considered being unfaithful to her husband, but Hook seemed wholly unconcerned with the commitment she herself took so seriously. She frowned.

"And if I do that, how do I know that you will keep your word? You have proved before that your promises are moot, and I don't trust you."

The hand on her shoulder tightened its grip, and she was dragged closer to Hook. The smile had disappeared from his face, and Wendy fought back an urge to try to break free.

"Look at it this way, then. Your daughter is very young, much younger than you were, and I have no use for her. She can't tell me where Pan hides, because she simply doesn't know. She would merely be work, to be guarded, fed and clothed, for years before she can become useful. I could kill her, but I must confess that I find it slightly distasteful to kill a little girl- where is the honour in that? So if I get something in return, I may as well let her go."

He leaned even closer to Wendy, and she could feel the scent of perfume and tobacco from him, and her mouth grew very dry. "Besides, if you refuse me, I will take you anyway, and bring her in here to let her watch. You wouldn't want that, I'm sure."

Wendy looked at him in horror. "You mean that you would take me by force!"

"Don't look so surprised. I take what I want, and I want you. It's up to you if you do it willingly, and earn your child's freedom, or not."

"This is not really a choice."

"That is true. You won't refuse me, because you love your daughter."

He suddenly embraced her, and before Wendy had time to react he kissed her. At first she stiffened, but then she made herself relax, and let him explore her mouth. Hook's hand moved up behind her neck, holding her immobile as he took possession of her mouth, and to Wendy's shame she found it not unpleasant. Rather the opposite, and she closed her eyes and made a small step closer to him. When he broke the kiss he smiled down at her.

"Very good. I don't think you are all that unwilling. Is your husband a bore? Perhaps you have wondered before how it would be to be with someone else."

Wendy could feel herself blush. "Never!"

"Deny it all you want, if it pleases you." He released her. "Undress for me now. I want to see what I get."

It took a moment or two before Hook's words penetrated Wendy's mind. She had never undressed in front of a man before, and the cabin was not even dark. She almost voiced a protest, to tell him that this was not a decent thing to do, but then she closed her mouth. To get naked was only the beginning, and Hook would not be swayed. But she still turned away from him as she slowly untied the sash of her robe. The soft blue wool felt warm under her hands, warm and safe, but she slipped it off her shoulders and hung it over the arm of a chair.

The cabin was quite cool and she shuddered a little in her thin nightgown. Wendy's hands shook when she unbuttoned it, and then she bunched up the fabric and let it slip over her head. After folding it, she remained still, not knowing what would happen next. She was still standing with her back to Hook, and as he had said nothing since she began, Wendy could almost imagine herself alone. Now she jumped a little when he suddenly spoke.

"Not bad. Turn around now."

This was too much. As she turned Wendy hid her face in her hands, in acute embarrassment. Therefore she didn't notice that Hook stood quite close to her, and when he touched her she screamed, and looked up. He was standing just an arms length from her, and now he smiled at her flushed face.

"One could almost believe that you are a blushing maiden still, Wendy. I haven't even really begun to touch you, though that is easily remedied." He took a step back, and let his gaze travel over her body. "No, not bad at all, rather the opposite. Your fair face is in full equalled by your body."

He kissed her again, and Wendy thought it better to concentrate on that, instead of thinking too much about how his hand travelled down her back, cupping her buttocks, and running a finger lightly in between them. She felt very hot and bothered, and not completely out of shame, something that made her feel even more uncomfortable. When he released her, she had to fight to get her breathing under control, and Hook's eyes glittered in suppressed laughter as he watched her trying to seem unconcerned.

"Lie down on the bed, on your back."

As Wendy did so, Hook removed his coat, but so elaborately decorated was his waistcoat that he hardly seemed more undressed. He didn't remove more of his clothes, instead he kneeled down at her feet, running his hook along the inside of a leg, which made her part them. As he inched closer, Wendy could feel herself tremble, but as Hook merely stroked her skin in slow languid movements, she felt slightly more at ease. His warm hand sent streams of pleasure through her skin, and as he came closer and closer to the junction between her legs, the pleasure grew. Hook smirked up at her.

"Like that, do you? Let's see how you like this."

And with that he lowered his head to her, making Wendy gasp in pleasure. For her it was a totally unprecedented sensation. Her husband had always treated her most reverently, and she had never felt any discomfort when it came to the activities in the marital bed, but this was something new to her, and she could only squirm helplessly. The pleasure grew, a wonderful tension that seemed to fill her whole body. Hook's tongue and fingers slipped over her, inside her, the feeling grew stronger, and then it almost overwhelmed her. In the last moment her sense of propriety screamed at her not to succumb, and she sat up and threw herself away from his reach.

Hook swore and dove after her, snatching a handful of Wendy's hair before she had managed to get up from the bed. She was forced back, Hook's furious face merely inches from her own.

"Ungrateful bitch. Is this proper thanks when I so generously have made sure that you enjoy it?"

Wendy suddenly remembered what she was buying for this, and how Jane's well-being depended on her conduct. She had to push her shame away, and now she had to try to appease Hook again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I won't do it again."

Hook shook her, and Wendy grimaced as it felt as if he would pull her hair form her head. "Not even if it becomes less comfortable to you?"

"Yes."

"Even if it will be painful?"

"Yes, yes. Please, I'll do it. I didn't mean to make you angry."

He let go, sneering a little at her tearful voice. "Well, if you won't take the pleasure I offer you, then I will think only of my own."

Afterward she just wanted to curl up and cry, burning of humiliation and shame. She had done this for her daughter, and thus it was worth it, but how she would ever be able to look her husband in the eyes again, she could not understand. But well aware that Hook was watching her, she rose, albeit on unsteady legs. He made no attempt to stop her while she got dressed again, though he watched her the whole time. Ignoring the wish to clean everything he had left on her away, she turned to Hook.

"How soon can we leave?"

One of Hook's eyebrows rose. "We?"

Wendy felt cold. "You said that if I did what you wanted you would let us go. You can't say that I have not. I did my best."

"Not at all. You were a perfect delight, my dear, but I never said you could both go. I said that your daughter could. And so she shall, as soon as it dawns. You, however, will remain here, for me to do with as I please."

Wendy stared at him in horror. He had tricked her, and she had nothing left to bargain with. "You can't keep me here. I have a home to maintain, a family..."

"Not anymore. Pan, I am sure, will take care of your daughter. At least as well as he already has. Your husband... Well, he will learn to live without you. He will have no choice in that matter, because he will not know where to search for you, and even if he could, do you think he could be a match for me?"

He held up the gleaming hook, and Wendy shuddered. She sank down on the bed, wrapping her arms around her. She made a desperate attempt not to cry, but she couldn't completely stop her tears for spilling over. Hook watched her with insincere concern.

"There, there. I'm not totally without heart. I'll let you be with her for tonight, and tomorrow she will be brought to the shore."

Her daughter was kept in a small cabin, much to Wendy's relief. She had feared that she would find Jane chained to the wall, but she was sleeping in a bunk. Wendy slipped in beside her, wrapping her arms around the child. Jane turned in her sleep and nestled closer, and Wendy kissed her head. She didn't sleep at all that night, she just held her daughter and listened to the almost soundless breathing from her. She prayed that Hook would have changed his mind by morning and that he would let her go as well, but in her heart she knew that this would not happen.

As morning came and Jane woke up, Wendy realised to her relief that her daughter was totally oblivious to the dangers she had been in. It seemed that Hook had showed the little girl the same charm as he once had bestowed on Wendy. She could not tell Jane that they were to part forever, and when Smee arrived and brought them to the deck, she told a lie, assuring Jane that she would soon follow, she only had to talk some with the Captain first.

Jane readily accepted that, already looking forward to return to Peter, telling her mother that she really had the best of times. As the dinghy neared the shore, Wendy leaned at the rail, following the shrinking figures with longing. Hook came up to her, and Wendy hastily dried away some treacherous tears.

"You do know what will happen now, don't you, Wendy? Now when she won't return home, she will soon forget you, forget that she ever had a mother, and she will forget where she came from. But you will remember forever, and I can assure you that on this island forever means exactly that. You and I, we will never forget, and now you shall keep me company, for all eternity."

"This is a cruel thing to do, Captain."

"There is much cruelty in the world. It was a cruel thing to do when you abandoned your mother the first time you came here. Now when you are a mother yourself, I think you can imagine what agony your mother went through before you returned."

Wendy didn't answer, but stared down into the water, suddenly ashamed over the thoughtless girl she had once been. Hook continued.

"It was a cruel thing when Pan cut off my hand, instead of taking my life. He could have, you know- but instead it amused him more to cripple me. So perhaps this is cruel, but it is fitting, I think." He offered Wendy his hand. "You do have a choice still, my dear, albeit limited. Will you fight me, and be broken, or will you accept your fate, and come willingly?"

Wendy watched his hand in silence, then she looked towards Neverland, where the dinghy had already landed, and the people in it were no longer visible. Then she very slowly put her hand in his.

**End**


End file.
